


The Sun to my Star

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Chanhee is a hopeless romantic, Kinda fluff?, Lil angsty, M/M, Smut, Soulmate Tattoos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sunwoo pretends that he isn't, bottom chanhee, but happy ending, this is as fluffy as I'll get, top sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: You have until your 21st birthday for your soulmate tattoo to appear... If it doesn't, it's not meant to be. When Chanhee's tattoo doesn't appear he is devastated. He asks Sunwoo to not let him be alone for the night.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 27
Kudos: 323





	The Sun to my Star

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read... again, as usual. Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> This is just something I wrote in the middle of something bigger I'm working on. I promise to post soon!  
> Hope you enjoy <3

On his 19th birthday he expected it. A cake with candles lit on it, surrounded by his family, his friends... His best friend. Chanhee blew out the candles. The room turned dark yet his eyes remained wide open as he wished for his dream to come true, but a few seconds later the only light that appeared in the room was that on the ceiling as everyone cheered.

“Happy birthday, Chanhee!” 

...It wasn’t that happy after all, was it?

Ever since learning about the silver tattoos that linked people together, it’s all Chanhee ever wanted. Of course he never said that out loud. He had some kind of reputation that would be tarnished if people found out he was a hopeless romantic. Those people obsessed with finding their soulmate after their tattoo appeared, that wasn’t exactly Chanhee but he just wanted it to exist. He wanted to know... There was somebody out there for him.

* * *

_Two years later_

“So it’s almost your 19th birthday.” Chanhee sang to his long term best friend. Despite being two years younger than him, Sunwoo definitely didn’t act like that. Often the pair of them acted the same age, Sunwoo just blended in so well with Chanhee’s friends in high school that they all almost forgot Sunwoo was younger until they graduated and left him behind for a while. Now he was graduated too, awaiting his keystone birthday and college admission.

“So?” Sunwoo replied in a monotonous tone. He didn’t even bother to look up at his phone as the two of them hung out in Chanhee’s room.

“Aren’t you excited? College, new life experiences-”

“This is about the tattoo thing, isn’t it?”

Chanhee couldn’t get away with anything around Sunwoo, it seemed. Even when Chanhee came out to him Sunwoo said he already knew it.

_‘_ _You just... Have this aura around you I can_ _’_ _t explain. It_ _’_ _s like I can see what you_ _’_ _re thinking without you having to say it out loud_ _’_ _._ He had told Chanhee before.

Chanhee contemplated in the past if Sunwoo was his soulmate... But surely if that were true then why wouldn’t his tattoo have appeared yet?

Tattoos work in mysterious ways. All Chanhee really knew about it was that it showed up before your 21st birthday and it matched the print of your soulmate’s. It was possible to not have one too, but Chanhee didn’t even want to think about that. That type of thing occurring was super rare anyway... It wouldn’t happen to him, right?

A life without a soulmate... It sounded lonely.

Chanhee hated to be lonely.

“You really don’t care about your soulmate, huh?” Chanhee whined, he turned his attention back to some movie which was on TV, his eyebrows furrowing as he did so.

“Nope.” Sunwoo replied simply again. Chanhee clicked his tongue in annoyance at him.

“I’ve already decided I’m going to live my life the way I want to. Why would searching for my soulmate be my life’s mission? There’s a whole world out there.” Sunwoo sounded a little excited for a change but Chanhee couldn’t help the role of his eyes.

“I feel sorry for your soulmate already.” He huffed with a laugh.

Sunwoo huffed back, pushing Chanhee’s leg with his foot making the smaller pink haired boy budge before he moved his foot to kick him back playfully.

A play fight erupted between the two of them, Sunwoo quickly dropping his phone to wrestle Chanhee’s slender wrists back down to the bed, Chanhee definitely didn’t have the upper body strength to fight back so in the end he gave up.

“If you’re projecting your worries on to me, then stop.” Sunwoo said once Chanhee stopped struggling enough in his grip to actively listen.

Chanhee’s lips dropped into a frown as he looked away from his best friend.

“You’ve still got a few weeks. It’ll come soon. There’s time.” Sunwoo picked himself off of his best friend who didn’t move a muscle.

The truth was Chanhee was worried.

What if Sunwoo got his tattoo and he didn’t?

That meant eventually... Sunwoo would leave him for someone else.

* * *

_April 11_ _ th _

Chanhee had his usual routine. Shower, skin care, moisturizer. Every morning was like clockwork as he got ready and of course included in that session was a full bodied mirror and a naked Chanhee in front of it.

He searched his body, as much as he could see. Twisting uncomfortably to check his back for any signs of a new tattoo which may have appeared overnight.

Nothing.

Tomorrow was Sunwoo’s birthday which meant that Chanhee only had 2 weeks left until his 22nd ... If he didn’t have it by then...

He wanted to cry, he hated this. Why was some stupid tattoo in charge of who he spent the rest of his life with anyway? Or rather, why did the lack of one mean that he would end up alone?

Surely non-soulmates ended up together, right? Two people without a tattoo... Nobody wanted to be lonely.

Maybe even Sunwoo wouldn’t get one.

“Knock knock!” Sunwoo’s voice called through the bathroom door. Chanhee panicked, picking up the towel he had dropped to the floor he quickly wrapped it around himself before opening the door.

“Your mom let me in.” Sunwoo smirked cheekily at the flustered and almost naked Chanhee through the crack of the door.

“Why are you here? It’s your birthday tomorrow, aren’t you getting ready?” Chanhee asked in exasperation. Sunwoo tsk’d loudly and threw his head back.

“It’s just another day, what does it matter really?”

Chanhee finally opened the bathroom door, he had been in a towel around Sunwoo before that wasn’t the issue, it was more just the shock of the knock on the door.

“It’s not just a day.” Chanhee began to lecture him. They walked to Chanhee’s room, Sunwoo dropping himself heavily on the bed as he turned his attention to his phone as Chanhee got dressed.

“It’s your coming of age, the day when things change, you become an adult-”He rambled on as he picked through his clothes to decide what to wear.

“I’m practically one anyway.” Sunwoo complained, Chanhee shook his head and laughed.

“You know from tomorrow if you pick on me I can legally trial you as an adult.” Chanhee playfully warned.

He finished getting dressed, joining Sunwoo on the bed as he set up a video game for them to play, Chanhee took the second controller and turned his concentration towards the screen.

“You wondering if I’m gonna get my tattoo or not?” Sunwoo asked quietly. Chanhee felt his heart ache a little.

“...I mean, well yeah.” He tried to act nonchalant about it. As if still not having his own didn’t faze him at all.

“But you’ve already decided to live your life how you want to, so what does it really matter?” He used Sunwoo’s previous words against him, suddenly Sunwoo paused the game.

“You know even without a tattoo, you can find someone, don’t you?” He didn’t turn to look at Chanhee but the pink haired boy definitely felt like all eyes were on him right now.

“It’s not a death sentence. Just live your life and the right person will come along eventually. Tattoo or not.” Sunwoo started the game once more and turned silent after making his point.

_...But what about you?_ Chanhee thought.

_How long until you realize there_ _’_ _s somebody out there for you... And you don_ _’_ _t need me anymore?_

* * *

_April 12_ _ th _ _. Sunwoo_ _’_ _s birthday._

Chanhee was on his way to Sunwoo’s house. All of their friends had confirmed their arrival already and as always, Chanhee had to be fashionably late, even when it wasn’t his own party.

It was busy, loud. The birthday boy was nowhere to be seen when Chanhee arrived even though he asked around for him to multiple people. In fact it wasn’t until the cake came out that he saw his best friend.

He was well done up. A buttoned down shirt, black pants. He was handsome, if Chanhee did say so himself. He smiled softly as Sunwoo looked over to him, the red haired boy nodding in acknowledgement as his attention was turned to the cake before him.

“Happy birthday, Sunwoo!” Everybody cheered. He quickly blew out the candles as everyone clapped around him. Once again Chanhee’s eyes were wide open, anxiously awaiting that silver light he knew which came with aging.

...Nothing.

Was he relieved? Not in the slightest. As the main light turned back on and the party restarted Chanhee quickly made his way over to his best friend, placing an arm around his shoulder as if to comfort him.

“Hey don’t worry, right? You’ve still got two years for it to come through!” He replayed the exact words that were given to him on his 19th birthday. God knows they didn’t help him then.

Sunwoo smirked lopsidedly.

“Yeah, about that.” He said, removing Chanhee’s arm from around his shoulder, another hand worked on undoing his buttons on his shirt. Slowly Chanhee got the message.

Sunwoo pulled his shirt slightly to the side, revealing a small silver star engraved on his collarbone. It was delicate, tiny, Chanhee had been many of his friend’s tattoos before but nothing looked as beautiful as this.

“A star.” Was all Chanhee could muster out before Sunwoo quickly buttoned it back up again.

“Yeah but please... Don’t tell anyone, okay?” He asked of Chanhee. Chanhee’s eyes locking with Sunwoo’s in confusion. Wouldn’t this be something to celebrate?

“But... You have a soulmate. Aren’t you happy?” Chanhee’s voice was slightly strangled in pain, he was terrible at hiding his feelings.

“Maybe... Just for now, nobody has to know.”

* * *

April 26th. Chanhee’s birthday.

What had been a day for happiness the past 20 years was suddenly filling him with dread.

It was the last day. The final day his tattoo, if any, would appear and to say he was nervous was definitely an understatement.

From the moment the clocked turned past midnight he checked his body. Nothing had changed at all and it took him hours to go to sleep just in case he missed something. When he awoke in the morning he checked again, he made periodical checks throughout the day as he prepared for his party.

_‘_ _I have until midnight. It doesn_ _’_ _t have to be when I blow the candles, Sunwoo got his before then so that means mine can come at any time._ ’ He told himself over and over again to reaffirm it could happen.

He put on a brave face. Dressing himself up exceptionally and bracing himself for the people gathering downstairs for his birthday he finally went to join them.

The evening was going so well that he almost forgot about the tattoo... Almost. It plagued his mind intermittently as he mingled with his friends and family, eventually until Sunwoo arrived and Chanhee made a beeline for him.

“You made it!” He said as he gave his best friend was hug. Sunwoo laughed loudly.

“Are you serious? As if you’d ever let me miss one of your birthdays.” He certainly had a point there.

The evening progressed and Chanhee almost felt a sense of doom looming. As the cake came out and the lights went dim his heart practically got caught in his throat as he tried his best to swallow it.

“Happy birthday to you-” The chorus began and Chanhee felt like he was on the verge of tears.

It wasn’t going to happen. He could sense it. He could sense the loneliness, the fear, it was coming and he couldn’t control it anymore.

He blew out the candle, this time he closed his eyes tightly and he wished hard. He wished for it to appear, he prayed to whatever God crossed his mind in hopes that this stupid tattoo which was ruining his life would appear.

But as his eyes opened everyone was too busy cutting the cake for anything else of more interest to have happened.

He ignored it. He put on a brave face once again, feeling his eyes turn glossy as he took a deep breath in before turning to find his friends once more. He was approached by none other than Sunwoo.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, clearly indicating to the obvious. It even went without saying that Sunwoo knew how important this was to Chanhee.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I uh-” Chanhee’s voice strained through his lies. Sunwoo reached a hand out to comfort him but Chanhee quickly moved to grab a drink on the table.

“I should go and celebrate. With the others, I’ll be right back.”

The hour turned past midnight and Chanhee wished he was more drunk so he didn’t have to remember it. His friends began to pile out on their way home, to catch the last bus or train or to call a taxi. As the quietness dawned in so did Chanhee’s sobering thoughts.

He had no soulmate.

He was going to live and die alone.

No one would ever truly love him.

The thoughts bubbled up and spilled over his head, he tried to focus on cleaning up but his mother hushed him away and told him to say goodbye to the guests. Everyone was leaving except Sunwoo.

“Goodnight, thanks for coming.” His voice was almost robotic like and emotionless. No one barely took notice thanks to the alcohol in their systems too but it was as clear as day to Sunwoo who gently pulled on Chanhee’s shoulder to take him away from the door.

“Maybe you should go lay down.” Sunwoo tried to advise him, and for some reason that completely broke Chanhee.

“Why? So I can practice being alone like I’m going to be for the rest of my life?” He snarled, tears forming as he couldn’t hold back like he had been doing for the rest of the night.

Sunwoo tried to move closer but Chanhee stumbled back.

“This isn’t the end of the world-” Sunwoo tried to console him.

“Maybe not to you! You’re the one who didn’t want a soulmate, but what if I did? What then, huh?” Chanhee’s voice grew harsh and angry, Sunwoo couldn’t blame him at all. He could see the pain.

From Chanhee’s 19th birthday until now it felt like he lived with that burden which was now shedding from his shoulders. He was letting all the pain out and Sunwoo knew he had to be there for him.

“You don’t need one to be happy.” He tried to reaffirm but Chanhee wasn’t listening.

“Says you! You’re gonna say that until you actually meet them. And then- Then you’re going to leave me because you’re going to be happier than you could ever be with them more than anyone else. But me? No one is ever going to love me! I’m going to die alone and I can’t-” His cries cut his words short as he felt too weak to continue. He saw no other choice.

Chanhee turned on his heels and ran upstairs. To the safety of his bedroom and slammed the door closed behind him. Sunwoo sent a commiseratory glance to Chanhee’s mother before following him up slowly.

Chanhee felt on his bed, an absolute wreck as all the pain and tears spilled out like he had been holding them in for the past two years.

It was frustrating, to have something to stupid and insignificant control your life. Sometimes he wished he was more like Sunwoo; someone who didn’t care to rely on others... But even then he would want the same thing.

He wanted to be with Sunwoo.

The answer was there. Sunwoo had his tattoo. This beautiful, tiny star on his chest and Chanhee had nothing.

Emptiness, darkness. That’s all he could see and feel because he felt so hopeless.

He wanted so badly for something to appear, he wanted to badly to confess to Sunwoo after all this time but it was all so pointless now.

Chanhee heard his door click open but he didn’t even have the strength to tell them to go away.

“Chanhee.” Of course it was Sunwoo. The guy he wanted the most and couldn’t have just couldn’t leave him alone, it was like rubbing salt in a wound.

“What do you want, Sunwoo?” Chanhee forced himself to sit up. His back still toward Sunwoo as he heard the door click closed, the only light in the room emanating from some street light outside.

“I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay.” His voice saw steady and calm, and Chanhee couldn’t help but laugh at it.

“That’s not gonna happen so...” He reeled off hopelessly.

Chanhee felt Sunwoo’s weight on the bed. It wasn’t anything unusual, the amount of times the two of them had lay here for hours, watching movies, playing video games. All that was going to change from now onwards, Chanhee could feel it.

Maybe not in the first year but eventually Sunwoo would get curious. He would feel the inevitable pull towards his soulmate even if he tried to resist it and ‘live life for himself’ as he always said.

Chanhee was going to lose him eventually.

Sunwoo’s hand softly pressed onto Chanhee’s slender shoulder. The warmth against his skin making the pink haired boy bite his lip to hold in another cry as the tears built up again.

“I just don’t want to be alone.” Chanhee mumbled finally.

Silence followed. Sunwoo unmoving as Chanhee mentally begged him to say or do something. Wasn’t that the perfect time to try and comfort him? Why was the usual so opinionated Sunwoo suddenly so quiet?

“You’re not going to be alone-” Sunwoo began but Chanhee cut him off.

“That’s not what I meant.” Chanhee finally turned around. Making out the figure of Sunwoo in the darkness, he couldn’t see his features at all, only the outline of his body as the two sat on the edge of the bed toward each other. Chanhee took a deep breath in once more.

“Just for tonight. I don’t want to be alone.” He broke over the silence. His heart constricted in his chest as he closed his eyes to gain the willpower to continue. Hoping that in some way Sunwoo would understand his desperation.

If he couldn’t have him forever... Maybe he could just for one night.

“Can you help me with that?” 

Chanhee gained his answer. Without even a single word more Sunwoo completely understood.

He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to Chanhee who feverishly returned the kiss. It was like they were running out of time, Chanhee’s hands ran over Sunwoo’s shoulders and up until his hair to pull him closer.

Their muffled moans were lost between their tongues as Sunwoo pushed Chanhee back onto the bed. Keeping himself steady above the pink haired boy their lips disconnected for a moment and it felt slightly sobering.

“Do you wanna do this?” Sunwoo asked. Chanhee didn’t know if he could see it or not, he vehemently nodded before following through with his words.

“Yes, please Sunwoo, I wanna-” He breathed heavily before Sunwoo reconnected their lips once more.

Their hands were heavy, Chanhee doing his best with nervous fingers to unbutton Sunwoo’s shirt. He cursed it now that he got dressed up for events. Sunwoo on any other occasion wore an easy-to-slip-off t-shirt which would make everything so much smoother right now.

Sunwoo felt the same. He lifted himself a way a little to unbutton the rest himself, Chanhee used those precious seconds to start on his own shirt, making it mid way to his stomach before Sunwoo tossed his own shirt aside and returned to his lips.

Chanhee had never guessed that this would be what kissing Sunwoo felt like. It was intense and heavy, filled with neediness from both sides. It was quickly overwhelming him as tears automatically began to fall once more as Sunwoo cupped his face and noticed the wetness.

“What, why are you crying?” Sunwoo gasped away from his lips. Chanhee’s hands mimicked Sunwoo, cupping his face back and stroking his cheek with his thumbs.

“It doesn’t matter, just please. Don’t stop.” Chanhee asked in desperation. Because honestly what was he supposed to say?

This was probably going to be the only time he would ever hold Sunwoo like this. They weren’t meant to be... They never were.

Chanhee scooped his head up to kiss along Sunwoo’s jaw, moving down to his neck before using his hands to pull him closer once more. The small sighs coming from Sunwoo’s lips were like music to his ears as he continued to make his way down to his chest.

And then his fingers swept against that tattoo on his collar.

He pulled away, but only enough for Sunwoo to distract him with a deep kiss, knowing subconsciously that as Chanhee’s fingers touched that mark that it hurt him inside.

It was Sunwoo’s turn now. Kissing down the line of his jaw until he reached his chest. The unbuttoned shirt welcoming him to new skin as he gently sunk his teeth into it to make small red marks, just enough to pull moans from Chanhee’s throat.

He continued lower, pulling the buttons apart on his way until he reached the line of Chanhee’s jeans. Chanhee sat up and removed his shirt from his shoulders.

“Do you have anything?” Sunwoo asked breathlessly. Chanhee was completely confused for a moment.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Sunwoo followed up.

Chanhee brought Sunwoo’s face to his own once more. Feeling the air get stuck in his chest and push heavily against his heart. If this was going to be just one night, he might as well make the most of it.

“Then we can just take our time. We have plenty of it.” He muttered.

Chanhee pulled Sunwoo in for a kiss once more before using the pleasant distraction as an opportunity to change their position. He used his advantage to push Sunwoo onto his back, Chanhee moving to straddle his hips as they both groaned at the sudden move. Chanhee let his hands smooth over Sunwoo’s chest as he moved to sit up on his properly.

Sunwoo moved his hands to Chanhee’s hips, pushing him to grind against his clothed erection as the two of them moaned quietly in the darkness. It was teenage stuff, dry humping and playing around, but it was exactly what Chanhee had always wanted.

Those play fights fraught with tension, every time Sunwoo had pinned him down but now he was on top. He was on top and causing Sunwoo to whine uncontrollably he couldn’t help but give himself over to the pleasure too as he brought his hands to lace around Sunwoo’s as he moved his hips faster.

“Ah, okay, fuck, Chanhee.” Sunwoo cursed and hissed. The older boy couldn’t help but smirk at his doing as Sunwoo raised his hands to wrap around Chanhee’s waist, pulling him to the side and regaining his position on top this time.

He wasted no time, kissing down his stomach and unbuttoning Chanhee’s pants as he did so. The pink haired boy whined as his erection came to meet the air and Sunwoo’s hands worked to pull Chanhee’s pants all the way off before taking up space between his legs.

“Sunwoo you don’t have to-” Chanhee began to protest, but Sunwoo shushed him as he brought a hand to rest on his hips.

Sunwoo’s free hand wrapped around Chanhee’s cock, finding the right grip for a second before slowly pulling down and making Chanhee already close his eyes and sigh in contention.

That brief moment was amplified as Sunwoo’s lips met the tip, Chanhee’s head aching to look down but all he could see was the outline of it happening.

Sunwoo pushed down, his thick lips engulfing Chanhee’s dick until he reached the base. His tongue ran completely underneath him as he brought himself back up and off Chanhee with a quiet pop as his hand began to work smoothly over him instead.

“Ah, fuck.” Chanhee moaned, his hands coming to nestle in Sunwoo’s hair to encourage him to keep going.

And that he did. His lips around Chanhee once more he moved quicker, establishing a rhythm which left Chanhee gasping for air as he threw his head back to the pillow.

“Ah wow, fuck, I wanted this for so long.” Chanhee let it slip from his mouth and slowly Sunwoo hollowed his cheeks as he brought himself up once more.

“You have?” Chanhee could hear the cockiness in his best friend’s voice and suddenly he realized what he just said.

“I- uh, I-” He tried to cover up but Sunwoo slowly moved his hand up and down Chanhee’s shaft just enough to distract him.

“It’s okay. Me too.” Sunwoo admitted, moving to kiss Chanhee’s stomach as the muscles tensed under his lips. His mind was in paradise right now that he barely registered what Sunwoo said to him until he heard the zip of Sunwoo’s jeans.

He looked up, seeing Sunwoo’s silhouette as he pulled his pants down and off his legs fully. Chanhee’s stomach twisted in anticipation and anxiety.

God he had wanted this for so long.

Chanhee parted his legs so Sunwoo could move closer. Sunwoo’s hands running over Chanhee’s slender thighs as his breath shook nervously.

“Are you sure you don’t have anything for lube?” Sunwoo asked once more. This time Chanhee actually gave it some thought.

“Maybe um, vaseline in the drawer I don’t know.” He muttered. Sunwoo quickly jumped off the bed and ran his hand blindly through the drawer.

He returned to his previous position, a small tub in hand as he popped it open and coated his finger in it. Chanhee felt his stomach tighten in anticipation as Sunwoo then moved to lay a coat over his entrance too.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

Chanhee couldn’t help the arch of his back as Sunwoo slipped a finger inside him. The odd combination of pain and pleasure making him both want to stop and continue, Sunwoo’s free hand came to grasp as Chanhee’s hip to keep him still.

Chanhee instinctively grabbed his hand back for support.

Sunwoo waited a moment, letting Chanhee get used to the feeling before he began to move in and out slowly, making the pink haired boy whine and attempt to grind against him but Sunwoo’s hand stopped him.

“Is it okay?” Sunwoo asked, Chanhee nodded his head before realizing Sunwoo probably wasn’t even looking up at him honestly.

“Really good. Just go a little deeper oh-” He barely finished before Sunwoo listened. Pressing further into Chanhee’s ass, nipping against his prostate making the boy beneath him become silent in pleasure.

He curled his finger just enough for Chanhee’s voice to return, Chanhee moaned longingly as Sunwoo began to pick up the pace.

The string of moans from Chanhee were melodic. Sunwoo leaned over to kiss him once more, the new angle of his hand making Chanhee whine for more until it became too much to stay silent on.

“Sunwoo, please ah- more.” He muttered between their lips. Sunwoo leaned back just a little, letting his lips rest barely against Chanhee’s as he took in that command.

He sat back once more, finding the tub of vaseline he left on the bed somewhere before he slicked another finger up before lining it with Chanhee’s entrance, slowly pushing in as this time the pressure was too much so Chanhee to take.

His hands shot to Sunwoo’s shoulders, short nails embedding in his skin making the red head hiss a little as Chanhee tensed up.

“I’m sorry, just try to relax.” Sunwoo muttered, he leaned over once more to kiss Chanhee deeply.

He tried to forget. The pain from Sunwoo fucking him, from knowing that this would never happen again. He didn’t care about the first thing too much really, honestly Chanhee would rather feel physical pain than emotional.

The distraction worked, Sunwoo began to glide more easily as once again Chanhee’s moans streamed from his lips. Sunwoo sat back on his heels to listen to them clearly, Chanhee moving to grind his hips against his hand.

“Ah, fuck Sunwoo-” Chanhee moaned, growing louder and louder by the second Sunwoo worried somebody would hear them so he slowed down a little, much to Chanhee’s displeasure.

The pink haired boy whined, arching his back to try and get Sunwoo going again but then Sunwoo had another idea. He pulled his fingers out completely, Chanhee almost sat up in protest until Sunwoo pushed him back down and Chanhee innately knew what to expect next.

“You know the reason I didn’t want to tell you about my tattoo.” Sunwoo muttered as he reached for the vaseline once more. This time he glossed it over Chanhee’s ass before using what little was left on his fingers to massage his own dick.

“I thought if we both didn’t have soulmates then we could be happy together.”

Chanhee felt the tears return to his eyes. He choked on the air stuck in his throat at Sunwoo’s words, remembering how Sunwoo went unfound at his birthday party until he had to blow out the candles on the cake. He was scared that the tattoo might appear at any time and Chanhee would see it happen. Chanhee coughed to clear his throat.

“But you’re going to find your soulmate. That’s more than just ordinary happiness.” He managed to spit out.

Sunwoo lined himself up to Chanhee’s entrance before lowering himself to hover over Chanhee’s chest.

“I’d take ordinary any day if it’s with you.”

The splitting pain as Sunwoo pushed into him had tears pricking his eyes in another way. Sunwoo’s head fell to Chanhee’s shoulder at the intensity and Chanhee’s fingers dug into his back once more.

“Ah fuck-” Chanhee cursed, his stomach in knots as Sunwoo growled into his ear, making the pink boy shudder and moan once more.

Sunwoo gained up his strength to push himself above Chanhee once more and begin moving.

The pain was immense, Chanhee’s eyes screwed shut as he tried to tell his body to relax. Sunwoo noticed it and moved to kiss him, tongue lapping against his lips as Chanhee reciprocated quickly as got lost in the kiss.

It didn’t last long as the pleasure overwhelmed Sunwoo, dropping his lips from Chanhee’s he moaned uncontrollably, Chanhee’s hands moving to cup his face as he hitched his legs higher around Sunwoo’s waist, the new angle making both of them whine loudly as Chanhee pushed his head into the pillow.

“I’m gonna cum already-” Sunwoo cursed himself, too in the moment to slow down or stop. Chanhee’s hands ran over Sunwoo’s back, lightly kneading the muscles in his shoulders before looping under to his chest to rake over him gently.

“Fuck, please, Sunwoo-” Chanhee whined, Sunwoo desperately tried to hang on as he sped up once more.

The pleasure was peaking for both of them. Chanhee’s voice vibrated with each thrust into him, Sunwoo fucking him deeper and deeper as he did his best to hang on a little longer. Chanhee’s hands roamed his body freely, feeling the tense muscles all over Sunwoo as he pulled his nails over him.

“Chanhee, can you-” Sunwoo groaned, latching a hand around Chanhee’s to pull him onto his own dick, insinuating for him to fuck himself too.

Chanhee obliged. His hand pumping over his own dick he moaned louder in pleasure as Sunwoo felt himself almost tip over the edge. The red head leaned back, grabbing both of Chanhee’s legs as he fucked into him harder than before, making Chanhee’s voice break and bubble as he cried in ecstasy.

“I’m gonna, I’m gonna-” Chanhee couldn’t even finish as Sunwoo’s thrusts cut off his voice and made him moan instead.

The redhead quickly followed suit as he came, moaning brokenly as he fucked into him one last time, the feeling tipping Chanhee almost to his edge as he felt the coil in his stomach snap.

Chanhee worked hard on his own dick to cum, Sunwoo fucking him slowly, the over stimulation making him begin to shiver and shake as he leg go of Chanhee’s legs. Chanhee’s stomach began to tense as came too, all over his stomach as it dripped down onto his hand.

“Do you have a towel?” Sunwoo asked breathlessly. He finally pulled out of Chanhee with a deep groan, Chanhee whining at the feeling of it ending.

He didn’t want it to end.

“Just... take one from the hamper.” He sighed back tiredly. Sunwoo did as he was told and returned to clean Chanhee up.

It felt harrowing. Almost like the beginning of the end. It was over now and that was it. Chanhee would be surprised if Sunwoo could ever look at him again.

Sunwoo tossed the towel before lingering over Chanhee. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to leave or not. He didn’t want to, but soon he got his answer as Chanhee’s hands came to wrap around his waist.

“Please don’t leave me.” He whispered.

* * *

The morning sunrise was the next thing Chanhee knew. It was bright, irritating, and most of all actualizing.

He didn’t want to turn around and face Sunwoo. He had no idea if he was awake. He listened for a few moments to the sound of his breathing and felt the sadness hit him all over again.

He wouldn’t wake up to this anymore.

Eventually he gained the courage to turn around. Waking Sunwoo up in the process, the sleepy readhead only opened one eye as he adjusted to the brightness of the room.

“Good morning.” His husky voice said. Chanhee curled both of his hands together under the pillow.

“Good morning.” He greeted back.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Sunwoo eventually opening both eyes to look at Chanhee properly, he smiled a little but as he did Chanhee let a tear fall.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Sunwoo soothed, he reached out a hand but Chanhee turned his face into the pillow to hide.

“This isn’t fair. Why do these stupid tattoos have to exist.” He said muffled into the pillow. Sunwoo groaned as he lifted himself up onto his elbow a little.

“Like I said last night. Not having one doesn’t mean you’re going to be lonely.” He said as he continued to reach out for Chanhee, but the pink haired boy was adamant he was not getting over it soon.

“That’s easy for you to say.” He mumbled as he turned his face slightly to the side to breathe. Sunwoo caught Chanhee’s eye as his look softened.

“You’re gonna say that now but eventually you’ll feel it. That pull toward your soulmate. Then when you find them you’ll be happier than ever and I’ll just be left behind.” He reeled off his fears once more and Sunwoo dropped his hand down.

He couldn’t really argue against that if that’s how he felt.

Chanhee took Sunwoo’s silence as acceptance. Tears brimming at his eyes once more he wished Sunwoo wasn’t here to see it. He turned his body away from Sunwoo once more and hid his face.

“You should go. Before someone sees us like this.” Chanhee cried silently into his hands.

Sunwoo didn’t budge. He just watched as Chanhee’s tiny frame began to shake from his cries.

“Wait, what’s that?” Sunwoo suddenly spoke. Chanhee peaked out of his own hands as if he would see something immediately.

“What’s what?” He tried to turn around but Sunwoo’s hand came to the nape of his neck and pushed him to stay in his place.

“What are you doing? Get off.” Chanhee began to protest but Sunwoo of course didn’t listen.

Sunwoo’s fingers brushed Chanhee’s hair up, revealing a small tattoo which had been hidden all along.

“Chanhee- you have a tattoo.” Sunwoo was deep in shock. So much so that Chanhee didn’t believe it either.

“What? Shut up, that’s not funny Sunwoo don’t play with me.” He attempted to sit up but once again Sunwoo pushed him down firmly onto the bed face first. Sunwoo quickly jumped up to find his pants which had his phone in it.

“Just stay still, I’ll take a picture.” He sounded a little too excited now and Chanhee didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“I’ve literally searched my body day after day Sunwoo, you think if I had a tattoo I wouldn’t have found it yet?” Chanhee took his hand and reached for the back of his neck where Sunwoo said it was. He couldn’t feel anything in particular and he was convinced Sunwoo was just playing some cruel, sick joke.

“You idiot. This is what you get for having long hair, it’s literally on your hairline.” Sunwoo pushed Chanhee’s hair up enough to reveal the tattoo, snapping a picture before looking at it himself with his own eyes.

“Look.”

Chanhee grabbed his neck and massaged it. He was still aching from last night, never mind Sunwoo trying to suffocate him right now, Chanhee was getting beyond pissed off with the way he was acting.

“You’ve got long hair...” Chanhee began to retaliate... Until his eyes fell upon the picture.

“That’s...” Chanhee delicately took the phone from Sunwoo’s hands, completely awe struck that yes, there it was after all this time his soulmate tattoo.

“A star. Yeah.” Sunwoo smirked widely. The realization hitting Chanhee as a smile grew on his lips too as he zoomed in on the picture.

A silver star, tiny and delicate, beautiful. Just like Sunwoo’s.

Sunwoo leaned over. His hand gliding around Chanhee’s neck, fingers tracing over the tattoo, as he let his chin rest against Chanhee’s shoulder as they both looked longingly at the picture.

“Just like mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pls leave a kudos and a comment if u enjoyed! :)
> 
> i made a twt specifically for AO3 stuff! @ connahquay [click here](https://twitter.com/connahquay)


End file.
